


getting comfortable, acting familiar

by orphan_account



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Cloaca, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Japhet's makeshift nest of borrowed pillows and well-loved quilts finds itself being put to use more and more often as the days, weeks, months pass, and almost never for its intended purpose.





	getting comfortable, acting familiar

Japhet's makeshift nest of borrowed pillows and well-loved quilts finds itself being put to use more and more often as the days, weeks, months pass, and almost never for its intended purpose. The old bird riles himself into a mild huff about it every morning and spends no less than fifteen minutes fussily adjusting every cushion with pinches and pecks of his beak. Once it looks pristine again, he leaves it where it sits in the bowels of the library, taking off into the Overworld of Bismark to go about his Kingly duties elsewhere.

That is, until those precise duties follow the firebird down, down, _down_ into his hideaway. 

Like every other evening before, they take the shape of a man, sprawled out on his back, nestled into the heart of Japhet's nest with the massive bird loomed over him. A thick tail drags beneath his sweat-slick chin and he groans, the vibrations from his throat making those delicate feathers stand on end. Hooves planted on either side of the nest, Japhet's thighs quake under the effort each time he swings his hips down, buckling down onto the drooling cock buried inside his cloaca.

The Elsen warbles, half-smothered and desperate with paper-white knuckles gripping for his life where they're weaved into the feathers. He yanks, knows he couldn't budge his King if his tried, but drops his head back all the same with a joyous cry when Japhet, his merciful, generous Lord, obeys and sinks back down onto his dick only to rise back up and tease his head with that soft opening. It drips where he's painted it with his pre, the pretty feathers lining Japhet's crude opening matted down from the slick and the Elsen's sweat. Greedy, he snaps his hips up to bury himself to the hilt in that burning vent when the bird overhead doesn't move quite fast enough for his taste.

And Japhet squalls, enamored. He crushes the human beneath him and grinds down onto his throbbing cock, aching to feel the way it twitches with need within the confines of his body. He sighs. Beneath him, the Elsen squirms. Lashes fluttering, still, Japhet takes his own selfish drink of the man, only relenting when he feels the scrabble of neatly trimmed nails raking his thighs, feels the buck of frail hips that urge him up and then back down hard.

"Jehane," he huffs, the Elsen's name thick with reverence as it rolls off his lazy tongue. He brings himself up, teases his suitor, lets him panic for a fraction of a second that he'll slip free from the bird's sopping cloaca. Just as the head of his dick threatens to messily pop free from its prison, Japhet swallows him again with a wark and a harsh cant of his hips that startles a grunt out of the Elsen.

He sobs back to his King. Whimpering, tears bubble in the corners of his eyes - he decides, then, to screw them shut, only briefly mourning the loss of the glorious sight above him.

Eyes closed, he can't watch the way every single of the firebird's muscles ripple as he rides the Elsen hard, can't watch the smooth glide of his cock slotting neatly into the cloaca he's had spread around him so many nights before this one. Can't watch Japhet toss his head and squawk when the head of Jehane's dick roughly butts against the fork hidden inside his cloaca.

Inches short of a shriek, Japhet grunts, swallowing down saliva and, _ngh -_ he wrenches himself up. Jehane's cock slips from his messy hole with an audible "pop!" and a weak sound of objection from somewhere beneath Japhet's thighs.

"Hush," the firebird chides, breathless. The pitiful whining quiets in an instant, and on trembling legs, Japhet stands. He twists his neck and cranes his head down, greeted with a sight that strikes him like a hot iron with a noxious cloud of lust and affection. His cloaca flutters, practically drools with want.

Jehane, panting miserably and _sweating_ , his wet cock twitching with need framed between his parted thighs, dripping a messy pool of pre when it stands above his navel. His hips buck, thrusting against the cool air in a mindless bid for sensation.

"Japhet," the Elsen moans, and Japhet coos syrupy sweet in reply where he stands over him, urging his beloved subject to speak. "Please..." 

How could he say "no" to that?

He lowers himself down onto his hefty undercarriage on the floor in front of his mussed nest. His hooves scrape the floor, thighs spreading with an unspoken invitation. He barely has time to glance back towards his nest before he feels the hot underside of a needy cock sliding against his exposed cloaca. 

Arms wrap around the base of Japhet's tail for leverage and Jehane sighs, hissing through clenched teeth, rutting his cock like a beast into the opening that sloppily kisses his dick with each grind. Japhet cries, the heat coming off him enough to sear anyone else.

A shaking hand grabs the base of his cock and Jehane catches his head against Japhet's hole, sinking back inside with a throaty groan of relief. He wastes no time before beginning to grind his hips, rutting himself against the front walls of the firebird's cloaca in a way he's learned makes Japhet clamp like a vice down around him. 

Japhet sings for him, those pretty, regal sounds only spurring the Elsen into whimpering and clawing that meaty, cat-like tail, pulling his hips back and fucking forward into the sweltering heat hard.

He fucks Japhet's cloaca like it was made for him. Each forward snap of his frail hips striking that fleshy fork he can just barely reach, just hear Japhet warble and to feel him squeeze around his dick. Japhet's cloaca squelches noisily, lewdly around him, wet with his meager drops of pre and the slick that spills out of the firebird when his hips connect to the backs of Japhet's thighs.

"You're doing s-oh! well," Japhet's voice trembles, almost catching in his throat at a particularly cruel thrust. He grunts, squeezing his beady eyes closed. The praise keeps coming in infatuated trickles that Japhet chokes and sobs on, hanging his mighty head. He rubs his downy forehead into the floor, pushing himself back onto the hard thrusts shooting crackles of sensation up the entire length of his curving spine. 

"Beloved," A croon, gripping the Elsen with his velvety walls to inspire a wail from him. "My most precious Jehane..."

Heat settles in the pit of Japhet's belly, heavy with the promise of _something_. He thinks blearily, his suitor must notice, judging by the way he doubles his already valiant efforts, breeding the old firebird for all he's worth.

His used cloaca throbs dangerously. Tail lashing where it's arched over the Elsen's shoulder, Japhet begs, pleading with half-formed words and peeps from his ravaged throat. The Elsen sighs back to him, hilts himself over and over until the walls around him begin to knot up and grip him tight. Dick twitching against those tense walls, he whimpers. Japhet doesn't even hear it over the ringing in his hidden eardrums. 

Narrow hips snap back and one last hardy thrust spears Japhet open, a strangled cry shooting right up that long, long neck and bursting from the firebird's beak as he cums. He shakes like the Earth, wet bubbling and spilling out around Jehane's cock just to dribble lazily down the insides of Japhet's feathery thighs. He can feel every subtle twitch of the member trapped inside his raw walls.

Only when that massive, trembling body relaxes around him does the Elsen slide free of that sopping hole with a heady grunt. Japhet jerks, the head of the still-hard dick bumping against him.

When he moves, it's tender, languid. He turns his massive self around and with his head, indicates for the Elsen to get himself comfortable again, lying back in his nest with his damp thighs spread wide and his dick presented, standing at attention. 

If this were the first night they'd spent together, he might've squirmed when Japhet parts his beak.

The firebird leans his head down, tilts his glorious crown and opens his beak to show off that long, smooth tongue that hotly glides beneath the head of the Elsen's cock. His suitor sobs, and bucks. Japhet lets him rut against the slick muscle with a throaty croon, tasting both himself and the man's almost-spend on him as he thrusts himself against his King's fiery tongue. His trembling, sweaty hands grab for Japhet instinctually - and automatically, Japhet tips his head into those palms that fist into his feathers, yanking not-unkindly.

Droplets of pre dribble copiously over Japhet's tongue, each wild thrust of the Elsen's hips sullying his King's gorgeous mouth more and more.

He's so pent up, and Japhet's sounds of encouragement, even mutilated by the brusque, twitterpated fucking of his clever tongue, spear right through Jehane's resolve. He lets himself go with a hiss, spilling hot and heavy into Japhet's mouth. Lines of cum paint his pink tongue, streaking his beak.

Japhet pants against him, gently lapping at him to coax him through his well-earned orgasm even as he shakes and whimpers in the aftershocks.

Finally, he draws his head back, not missing the flustered choking sound that leaves the Elsen when he realizes just what a state he's left his King in. Feathers sticking in odd directions and beak dripping with his cum. He acts like it's the first time he's seen the regal bird looking so... debauched.

It's with amusement that Japhet peers up at him, eyes narrowed devilishly.

The Elsen chokes.


End file.
